Slave and Protector
by DemonWitch666
Summary: Trill Destanya is a fifteen year old girl that is a slave to Draco Malfoy and protects Harry Potter, even though she's not as willing as people expect her to be. After all, she's following her destiny.
1. Strange Events

Author's Note: Please don't take what I wrote for my bio personally. It's not my fault if you are uninformed about life. Sorry, but I can be very blunt. I take that to be a very good thing. Anyway, this is my first fanfic story and it may not be the best fanfic you've read, but my friend *cough* is trying to rush me through this. You shouldn't really blame her, because she just wanted to read it. I shall now shut up and let you read my story. As my friend says, this is not an Author's Note, but an Author's Rant. Now, please, read my story and review!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, other than the unrecognizable ones that aren't from Harry Potter. The plot also belongs to me (at least I think it does). I happened to make this up in two dreams and many daydreams, so nobody had better sue me!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trill Destanya lived in Aurora, Illinois all her life. She had black hair and eyes, braces, and an exceptionally slim body. She was a normal girl growing up, even though she had a few close friends. She liked to wear bright colors when she was little. As she grew older, and her friends changed, she started to see what life was really like. She began to loathe humans, but love animals. Her friends noticed her personality change, but stuck with her. In fact they adjusted their own personalities to fit Trill's.

Trill tried to keep her parents from noticing that she was going towards the "dark" side. She was successful in that, but only because she continued to wear clothes that didn't reflect her personality. The only problem with that was that she couldn't hide it forever. One day, the other kids at school just went too far...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was an ordinary day, just like any other. The sun was shining brightly and some kids were yelling at Trill and her three best friends. That wasn't a very unusual sight to see, especially since the five bullies did that nearly every other day. Therefore, it seemed normal, until one of the boys punched Trill in the stomach, because she tried to defend herself. Her eyes immediately narrowed and flared up in anger. When the three boys and two girls, who were the bullies, saw this, they knew that they were in trouble. Whenever Trill got very mad, things usually started to fly at the source of her anger.

Her tormenters panicked when pebbles were flung at them, from out of nowhere. They all started to run away at that. Trill tried to reason with herself to stay in her position, but her rage took over, and she chased after them. The wind blew through her hair as she raced down the street. When she reached her backyard, she saw that she wouldn't be able to catch up to them. Then, she saw something that looked like a large rock fly at her, but fortunately it missed, but it shattered a window of her house.

Trill became extremely angry, but she ran to her house to see if her mom got hit by the rock or shards of glass. She looked inside and saw that her mom was safe, but her favorite lamp had been broken. That was the last straw for Trill.

She suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs, "I hate all of you _humans_" She seemed surprised at her own daring to say that.

After she stated that, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Trill looked around her, but there wasn't anybody near her. She didn't even feel or hear anybody heave her up!

She looked in front of her and saw a strange sight. For some very odd reason, there was a huge face floating in front of her! The face was of a woman with black eyes and hair, and high cheekbones. Trill was about to ask what the face was doing there, but the face interrupted her before she could even utter a word.

It said, "You have lived your entire life in disguise. You shall now be returned to your true form"

As the face said the words "true form," a gust of wind swirled around Trill. The wind was so severe that Trill had to close her eyes against it. When she finally opened her eyes, the face had an imperial smile upon her face. Then Trill noticed that her clothes were completely different from before. Rather than the blue jeans, blue t-shirt, and sneakers, she found herself wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, that were wide at the bottom, and knee-high black boots. She also noted that what she was wearing was what she had always wanted to wear, after she learned of the evil in humans. 

The face spoke once again, "You will see that all of your other articles of clothing have been changed to match the real you. Also, since I am certain that you shall ask, you may call me Samara for now. Now, I shall say farewell. We will meet again, but hopefully in person."

Samara's face slowly vanished, as Trill was lowered to the ground. When Trill's feet touched the ground, her mother rushed up to her. Mrs. Destanya looked at Trill in wonder. All of her clothes were black and her hair was changed. Earlier that day, her hair had been the normal black that it always was, but it had changed to have blue streaks all over her hair.

Mrs. Destanya muttered, "Oh! What happened to you? What was that?"

Trill stated boldly, "_That_ was the person who changed me. What did... Samara... mean by me living my entire life in disguise? Is there something that you haven't told me, _Mother_?" Trill glared at her.

"W- w -wel, a-actually," Mrs. Destanya stuttered, "I have to tell you about your lineage. You see, I don't really know who your real parents are."

"What?!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, how do you like it? Please tell me what you think about it. The way to do it is to press that button down at the bottom, and then type a REVIEW! Yes, a REVIEW! Say what you want. I don't care if you write how horrible it is, or how wonderful my fabulous writing is! I obviously prefer the second option. Thank you very much.


	2. Explanations

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't posted, but I've had a lot of homework, then my Social Studies teacher gave us an essay test that had two questions that we had to finish in forty minutes! I wrote four pages in that amount of time! I really do NOT like my S.S. teacher at all! By the way, to those who are wondering, I'm thirteen years old and in eighth grade. I just saw "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets," and absolutely loved it! I'm so depressed. I want "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" to come out. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed:

****

RedRaspberry- The reason I named her Trill is because I am really weird. It'd also because I had just read the book, "A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," and one of the character's names was Trillian. I also used the name Trill in this paper that I had to write from the view of a golf ball. The golf ball's name was Trill. So, basically, one of my main characters is named after a golf ball and another character from a book. Isn't that so interesting?

****

Chibi-Chingo- You sound like a very hyper person. I like your story, "The Firewitch, the Lightning, and the Stag." Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

****

Shadow Moon- Thanks, and I have absolutely no idea why you liked my little rant before.

****

gothendergirl666- Sorry I didn't let you read it before, but you never asked! Anyway, you may want that to happen to you, but does the clothing and hair sound a bit familiar? Does it sound like any certain fantasy that a certain person has had? Of course it does. MINE!

Disclaimer: My Social Studies teacher told us that truth is the way that a person perceives it to be, so... "I own the Harry Potter characters! I own them! I own them!" Nope, didn't work, so I don't own them. Damn it!!!! *pouts*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry dear, but we could never tell you before!" replied Mrs. Destanya.

"Why not?" questioned Trill.

"Well, we got you from a private adoption. The man we adopted you from said that your parents were in trouble. You were such an adorable baby, and there was so much charm in you! We couldn't resist adopting you! So, even after the man said that your parents had gone into hiding, we still decided to keep you. It seemed as though you had some sort of spell over your father and I. So, after that, we took you in. However, there were still a few conditions that we had to accept. One was that your name was to be Trill. Another was that one day, when you were needed most desperately, you'd have to go to a special school in the U.K."

"What sort of a school are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but the man-"

"What did this man look like? What was his name?"

"The man had long white hair, and a beard in the same style. He wore a green cloak and high boots that looked of a strange material. He also had a British accent and acted very strange. For some reason, he kept on calling us muggles. Another thing that was really odd about him was that he was eating lemon drops, as though he had never had candy before. He even asked me if I wanted one! As for his name, I was getting to that, but I was suddenly interrupted by someone. Anyway, as I was going to say, he sends you father and I a letter every two years. The letters told us a little about why your parents left you with us. They also told us that the man's name is Albus Dumbledore, and he's the headmaster of the school that you'll be going to."

"You said that the letters told you why my parents went into hiding. Why _did_ they?"

"Well, there was this man that was a sort of criminal that was after your parents. This man apparently killed people, so you and your family weren't safe, because this man wanted to kill you too. Wait- no-, he would've either killed you or used you for his own purposes."

"Just who is this person? And what do you mean by "his own purposes?"

"He was called Lord Voldemort. That's really all that I can tell you. Since you've obviously been _revealed_, you're probably going to have to go to that school. Albus Dumbledore will probably tell you all that you everything else."

"So, what _am_ I?"

"You're a-"

Whooooosh!

An owl suddenly flew through the broken window. It had a letter in its talons, and looked as though it was expecting them to remove the letter. Trill carefully walked up to the owl, despite the warnings that her mother was giving her. She slowly took the letter from the owl and looked to see who it was addressed to. It said:

****

Miss Trill Destanya

The Darkest Bedroom

1734 Illinois Ave.

Aurora, 

Illinois USA

"Go on dear, open it. This is probably about the school that you're going to be going to."

Trill slowly opened the letter to see what was inside. She quickly looked over it for the contents. She had to reread it to make sure that she completely understood what it was saying. Trill looked up at her mother, her face showing obvious shock on it.

"_Mother_, this says that I'm a witch! I apparently have to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It _also _says that I have to owl back as soon as I can, telling them when I can go to get all my school stuff in Diagon Alley. What is this even talking about?! This letter says that I'm going to take a portkey to Diagon Alley after I am so totally lost. _Explain_."

"An owl is their, now _your_, way of sending a letter. You write a letter, then attach it to the talons of the owl. The owl then flies the letter to whoever it's addressed to. A portkey is something that I have no idea about. Simply send them a letter and say that you can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning at nine, our time. Is it okay if I let you go on by yourself? Just ask if they could have somebody help you around. Well, go on. Tell them that you can go to Hogwarts."

Trill carefully wrote out a letter that went like so:

I would be glad to go to Hogwarts. I can take a portkey to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning at 9:00 am, my time. Please have somebody take me to Diagon Alley, since my mother cannot come with me. By the way, what's a portkey?

She then tied it to the owl, who was waiting patiently. Now, all she had to do was wait for the answer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, how do you like it? For those who are wondering when Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter will be coming, Draco's in the next chapter, and Harry should be in the fifth one. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!! Was this chapter good or bad? Do you like my writing style? *crazy look goes across face* Press that pretty little button down there and just type in something! *sweet angelic mask comes on* Thank you. Review!


	3. Draco Malfoy

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my nice reviewers:

****

Chibi-Chingo- Don't worry. Lily and James aren't Trill's parents. That would completely mess this whole thing up!

****

gothendergirl666- I'm putting the return letter in chapter four and I've only written up to part of chapter three, and I mixed that up completely, so I can't really let you read them yet. HA, HA, HA!!!!!!!!

****

cyk753- What parts don't make sense? Anyway, did you like it? And I don't know everybody that reads my fanfic! There happen to be many people at fanfiction.net!

****

CoLdBlAcKfLaMeS- Hey! Thanks. That's kind of exactly what I want to happen to me. My parents think that black is a horrible color. That can be really annoying. Thanks for adding me to your "favorite authors" list.

Disclaimer: This plot belongs to ME! Trill Destanya belongs to ME! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter belong to M- wait, no, they belong to J.K. Rowling. *tears streak face* *sniff* I WANT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the Malfoy Manor:

Draco Malfoy woke up early the morning that his Hogwarts letter should come. He figured that it would be easier to get the letter before his father woke up and started yelling orders for the houselves. That usually woke him up with a start, so he decided to wake up on his own.

He crept down the stairs, making sure that he made as little noise as possible, so as not to wake up his parents. He had gotten angry at them once, and woke them up at 6:00 am on a Saturday, and the consequences were severe. His mother yelled at him for an hour, and then his father shouted at him for the same amount of time. Mr. Malfoy threatened to beat him the next time he did that, so Draco decided not to take his chances. Draco had to go down many steps to reach the dining room. A house elf was waiting for him down there.

"What can I do for you sir?" the house elf piped up.

"Well, I'd like a stack of pancakes with butter and syrup on it. I also want a glass of pumpkin juice. Now hurry up!" Draco answered.

He watched ass the little house elf immediately scurried away to get his breakfast. He sat down at the table and saw that his Hogwarts letter was lying at where he usually sat. He supposed that one of the houselves had taken it from the owl and put it there, as they were instructed to do so every year. He decided that he would open it later, after he ate breakfast.

When the house elf came back, he ate his breakfast hastily. The reason he did this was because his father would probably have gotten mad that Draco ate breakfast before he even got up. When he finished his breakfast, the house elf rushed up to the table and took the plates.

Then, he asked in a high-pitched voice, "Anything else, sir?" He looked very eager to please his master.

"No, that'll be all for now." was Draco's cold reply.

Draco finally went over to his Hogwarts letter. He didn't read what books he needed, but grabbed an extra piece of parchment that was folded neatly inside. He read over it, surprised at the contents inside it. However, he didn't look at all astonished, because "A Malfoy never reveals his true emotions." The letter read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

It is of utmost urgency for you to come to the Leaky Cauldron, which is located near Diagon Alley. Please meet me there tomorrow at 3:00 pm. I will be there with two other guests to explain something that we have just recently discovered. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will also be there.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

"I wonder what this is for," mused Draco out loud. "What could _he _have found out that Father hasn't told me yet? I doubt that it has anything to do with being a prefect. Nobody else gets called down for something like-"

He stopped as he heard his father thunder down the stairs in a rage. He had, apparently, been listening to Draco's little conversation with himself. Draco know that he was in trouble, because his father always went down the stairs quietly, so as to frighten anybody at the bottom of the stairs. He was definitely _not_ going down as quietly as usual.

"What do you think you're doing?!" his father bellowed, waking his wife up.

"Father! I'm just-"

"You're just what?! How dare you do something so disgraceful as this? If somebody saw you speaking to yourself like this, they would think that you actually went crazy! Do you know how much people will disrespect our name then? You are a Malfoy, a follower of the Dark Lord! What-"

"Yes Father, I know all that stuff. You don't have to advertise it to the entire wizarding world, you know. I was simply thinking out loud, because of this letter I received. Oh, by the way, I'm a prefect now."

"At least your marks were high enough for you to become a prefect. You're lucky that all the other boys in Slytherin aren't too bright. I expect that that Mudblood got higher marks than you. I believe her name's Granger." He paused his demeaning comments to read the letter. "Hmmmmmm... this _is _interesting. Well? What are you doing, just standing there? Send a reply saying that you can go at 3:00 pm! Now!" barked Lucius.

Draco quietly stalked down to the Owlerey, which confined over one hundred owls. He quickly wrote out a short note on some parchment, saying that he could go to the Leaky Cauldron at the specified time. After he wrote the letter, he attached it to the leg of an owl. The owl quickly flew away, eager to deliver the message his master gave him.

Draco looked into the sky watching the owl fly swiftly away. He had many thoughts in his mind, many of which included the letter he received. Another was one that had been on his mind for a while. Why did his father seem to hate him so much? That thought lingered in his mind as he watched the sky brighten, and noon slowly approached.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, how was that chapter? Did you like it? Huh? Didya? Tell me by clicking that button down there and reviewing. Thanks so very much! And I've decided to put Harry in the next chapter instead. You know what? The guy that played Tom Marvolo Riddle in "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" is cute. I felt like saying that for no reason whatsoever. Anyway...


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I really did not feel like writing at all. Then, my parents wouldn't let me go on the Internet, which put me in a really bad mood. Since I took so long in updating, I decided to make it longer than my previous chapters. Anyway, I'd like to inform you all that I got my first flame. I want to take this time to thank/scathingly answer my reviewers, who were:

****

Chibi-Chingo- I fixed that little mistake at the end. It is now "That thought lingered in his mind as he watched the sky brighten, and noon slowly approached." Thanks for telling me!

****

Raven Lovelace- You're an idiot. You flame without reading, insult other reviewers, and say that this is a Mary Sue, when it might not be. I've decided that it probably won't be a Mary Sue. You know what that means? That means that you are completely incorrect!

****

CoLdBlAcKfLaMeS- I don't think that Raven Lovelace was talking about you, even though I wouldn't be surprised if he/she was. After all, they were stupid enough to flame a story without even reading it. She was probably talking about gothendergirl666 and cyk753.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Trill Destanya, who I am claiming to be mine. I also own this plot, so **HA**! Okay, sorry 'bout that. Anyway. . .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Surprise!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!! What are you guys doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Harry Potter had just been woken up by the Weasley's at exactly 12:00 am on July 31st, his birthday. It was actually a good thing that they had woken him up, because he was having another dream about what had happened the previous year. A student, Cedric Diggory had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. (A/N: He was actually killed by Wormtail *argh*, but Dumbledore said it was Voldemort who killed him.) Harry was staying at the Weasley's house for the last half of summer, because Professor Dumbledore had allowed him to go back

"Happy birthday!" the Weasleys all shouted.

The Weasleys included Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron- his best friend, and Ginny, who had a huge crush on him. They had decided to get him something for his birthday. Harry then noticed that there was somebody in the crowd that didn't have red hair like the Weasleys did. This somebody happened to have bushy hair, brown eyes, and recently straightened front teeth.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked her in surprise.

"Well, I got here at around 11:00 pm. You had gone to sleep, so I came here by Floo powder for your birthday." she explained. "Never mind all that, just open your presents!"

Harry opened the presents that he had received and thanked everybody. He got a wand polishing kit from Hermione, because of the Wand Weighing ceremony that he had to endure last year. Ron gave him a practice snitch that never went out of a certain boundary. Fred and George gave him some prank foods that they were going to sell at their joke shop that they had opened that summer. They wanted him to test them on somebody. Harry had an idea that he would try to test it on Draco Malfoy, his archenemy. Ginny also gave him a present, a stuffed heart that sang about love every time he pushed it.

After Harry thanked them all profusely, everybody went back to bed. Just as Hermione was about to leave the room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard a tapping noise at the window. Ron rushed over to find two owls at the window. He opened the door and they soared in gracefully, landing across the room from Pigwidgeon, who was making a huge racket. They landed next to Hedwig, who looked as though she was trying to prove to the other owls that she was acting like how a proper owl should act. The other two were doing the same, as if agreeing with her, which they probably did.

Harry went over to them to see what they had brought, and found that the large grey owl had four letters tied to its leg. One was addressed to Ron, one to Hermione, and two to himself. One that was addressed to him was his Hogwarts letter, while the other one was from Hagrid. The other owl, which was a small tawny one, had a letter from Sirius, his godfather. Once he took the letters, both of the owls immediately flew off.

He first opened the one from Sirius, eager to see what he had written. He let Ron and Hermione read it too. The letter said:

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday!

I hope you're having a good summer. Buckbeak and I are back in hiding. We decided to leave the place that we had been before, just in case the dementors decided to come back. I'll try to see you either before the break ends at Arthur and Molly Weasley's house, but if I can't, then I might see you at Hogwarts. Well, I have a little more work left to do for Dumbledore. Hope to see you soon.

Sirius

P.S. There is a birthday present for you enclosed inside. By the way, I made them myself. When you're a Marauder, you have to be able to make things like this. After all, we were banned from most of the stores in Hogsmeade, because we made too much trouble in them, at one time or another. Hope you like them. I have some advice for you: Use them well.

Harry looked inside the envelope and found a huge bag of homemade dungbombs. The envelope had been made to hold more than it normally could. Because of this, everything was able to fit inside it easily. He broke into a grin, thinking that Malfoy would _enjoy_ having the dungbombs blown up in his face, along with tasting the prank food that Fred and George had given him. He took them out to show Ron and Hermione.

When Ron saw what Sirius had given him, a sudden dreamy look crossed his face, as though he was thinking about how they would use them. Hermione had a look of disapproval on her face, knowing what Ron was probably thinking about. She sighed, being aware that they would all get into a lot of trouble if they used them.

Harry then _carefully_ opened the letter from Hagrid, hoping that whatever he gave him wouldn't be something too dangerous. He first read the letter that said in Hagrid's messy scrawl:

****

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday!

Hope you like the gift I gave you. I know that Hedwig will like it.

See you at Hogwarts. Visit me at my house when you get here.

All the best,

Hagrid

He cautiously looked inside to see what Hagrid had given him. He was surprised to see that it didn't look dangerous at all. In fact, it was only a box of Owl Treats that were specially formed to look like tiny mice. He then understood why Hagrid thought that Hedwig would like it.

Harry was about to open the box to give one to Hedwig, but the moment the box was slightly opened, he heard squeaking sounds. It appeared as though the treats were alive! When Hedwig heard the squeaking the treats were making, she immediately flew over to see what Harry was doing. He warily took one of the treats out; afraid of what it might do, considering that it was from Hagrid. The treat bit his hand right away, causing Harry to throw it across the room, at Pigwidgeon, who dived for the treat. Pigwidgeon instantaneously flew away, because the treat had clawed at him, trying to keep the tiny owl away from itself.

Hedwig looked at Pigwidgeon disdainfully and went after the treat herself. She went swiftly and quietly, so as to surprise the odd treat. She also snuck up on it from behind. The treat didn't hear or see her, so it had basically no chance of being able to fight. Hedwig quickly swooped up when she caught it in her talons. The treat stopped squeaking and moving once she had caught it. It seemed like it had been made to put up a fight until the last moment, which is when it was caught. Hedwig glanced at Pigwidgeon, who was looking sulky for not being able to get the treat. Hedwig gave him a superior look and ate the treat right in front of him, which made Pigwidgeon even more resentful.

Finally, they all opened their Hogwarts letters. Harry read his and looked at it in confusion. Hermione looked smug, because she had been declared a prefect, something that she had been aspiring to become ever since their first year. Ron just looked at his letter, shaking his head, because of all the books that they needed to buy.

"Well, did any of you guys get to be a prefect too?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, do you actually think that I would have become a prefect? You probably did, though." Ron said, looking at Hermione as though she were crazy.

"What? What did you guys say?" Harry asked, seeming to be dazed.

"Hermione just asked if either of us became a prefect. I was just asking her if she had suddenly lost all her marbles. So, did you become a prefect anyway?"

"What? Oh, um...yeah, I did. I have no idea how, but I did. But . . ." was his dubious answer.

"Oh, come on. What's wrong? Just tell us." Hermione said, getting impatient.

"Well, it asks if I could be at the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon at 3:00 pm. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore will be there, along with two other people. I have to reply to them, but I don't know if I can go. Ron, do you think that your parents will let me go tomorrow?"

"They probably will, but if they can't drive you there, you could probably go by Floo powder. We could go ask them right now. They probably haven't fallen asleep yet."

"All right, if they're awake, we'll ask. If they're not, I'll ask them tomorrow."

All three of them left Ron's room to go ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if Harry could go. They quietly padded down to their room and found that they weren't in their room. They all wondered where they had gone when they heard a clatter from downstairs. They quickly went down the stairs and saw that there was a light on in the kitchen. They peeked into the kitchen to see who was inside and found that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were making something. They stepped into the kitchen, startling the two that were working.

"Oh! Hello dears. What are you all doing here? You should be up in bed." said a surprised Mrs. Weasley.

"Er...well, we just wanted to know if I could go to the Leaky Cauldron for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and two other people. Er . . .what are you guys doing?" a confused Harry said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked as though they had suddenly gone through a storm of flour. Somehow, they had spilled flour all over the floor. They were also both dusted with flour from head to toe. It seemed that in one hour they were able to create a sort of chaos in their kitchen.

"Well, this was supposed to be a surprise, but we were making a homemade cake for you. Since it's your birthday, we wanted to make it without using any magic, but it seems to be very difficult. I really don't know how these muggles bake anything at all!" Mr. Weasley said, looking abashed.

"Dear, you can barely bake anything, even using magic." Mrs. Weasley reminded him.

"That's not necessarily true! You're only saying that because you never let me-" Mr. Weasley suddenly stopped, quelling under the look that his wife was giving him. "I mean...that- You are absolutely correct!" he said with a _charming _smile.

"Hmmm..." was her sceptical answer.

"Er...Thanks for _trying_ to make a cake for me. Er . . . I don't want to interrupt, but I wanted to know if I could go or not."

"What was that you said? Oh, yes. Of course you can go! In fact, we'll _all _go tomorrow. You three, Fred, George, and Ginny all need to get next year's school supplies. Now off to bed, you three. You three need to get your sleep for tomorrow." She then turned around to clean up the mess that they had created.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around to leave, Mrs. Weasley called after them. "Harry, do you mind if your cake is made with magic instead of the muggle way?"

"Er...of course not. I don't mind at all. Well, goodnight."

After everybody said goodnight to each other, they went to bed. However, before Harry went to bed, he quickly wrote out a letter, saying that he could go to the Leaky Cauldron at 3:00 the next day, and gave it to Hedwig. The last thought that lingered in his mind was how he had become a prefect, despite breaking so many rules.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At The Leaky Cauldron:

Draco Malfoy arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with his father first, about half an hour early. Lucius had wanted to make sure that they weren't late for the meeting. His father and him used Floo Powder to get to Diagon Alley, and then went out to the Leaky Cauldron. They didn't want to go through the London underground to get to the famous pub.

When they arrived there, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape greeted them. It appeared as though they had been there for a while, because Dumbledore immediately went back to the conversation that he had been having with Tom, the landlord. Snape looked as though he wanted to kill somebody, while McGonagall came across as being bored out of her mind, despite the conversation that she was _trying_ to have with Snape. Draco guessed that that was why Snape looked ready to murder somebody.

When Snape saw Draco, he decided to leave McGonagall to talk with Draco a bit. Draco was his favourite student, not only because he was in Slytherin, but also because he was the smartest of all the Slytherins in his year. For some strange reason, all of the Slytherins that were going into their fifth year weren't too bright, while the second year students seemed perfectly normal. (A/N: No offence, but Lucius said that Draco's grades weren't doing too well in the second book.)

"Hello Draco. It's nice to see you again. So, what did you do over the summer?" said Snape.

Draco looked at him and answered politely. His lord, Voldemort, believed that he had decided to return to them, so his father naturally trusted him. After all, they had been friends at Hogwarts, and while they were Death Eaters fourteen years before. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure of what he thought of him. He knew that it was very difficult to deceive the Dark Lord.

After about fifteen minutes of being there, Draco saw a lot of people enter the Leaky Cauldron. To be specific, he saw six redheads, one bushy haired girl, and a black haired boy. When he saw all of them, he sneered, thinking that they were going to get their supplies for school.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George all went through the London Underground, because Mr. Weasley had been begging to go through there. He was obsessed with things that had to do with Muggles, so he had immediately wanted to go through there. Therefore, they all had to put up with going the long way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Fred and George had been laughing most of the trip. The reason for their laughter was all the odd things that the Muggles had thought up of doing. However, their father, who said that Muggles had to somehow make up for not having any magic, scolded them.

When they all went into the Leaky Cauldron and saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy, they immediately wondered what they were doing there, especially since it seemed as though they were going to stay there for a while. As soon as they entered, Professor Dumbledore paused the conversation that he had been having with Tom, and went over to greet them. Professor McGonagall also said hello to them, and decided to talk to Hermione, who was very happy to talk with her. All that Snape did was nod to them, as if acknowledging that they were there. However, he didn't say anything to them.

Dumbledore said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, "The other professors and I are going to have to speak to Harry alone, along with Draco and a young lady that is coming from America. Therefore, you all should probably leave. This is something that I believe that we should speak to them alone about. However, it is very likely that they will want to tell you about it later, but please make sure that you do not pressure them to speak about what we are going to talk about." He waited to see what their replies would be.

Mr. Weasley and Lucius simply nodded their heads, while Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry, who was talking to Ron about Quidditch. She loudly announced that they would all be leaving, except for Harry, who needed to stay for a while. They left the Leaky Cauldron, agreeing to return in two hours.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile...

"Trill! Hurry up and get down here! It's nearly nine o'clock!" Mrs. Destanya hollered from the bottom steps.

Trill was upstairs, trying to decide which clothes she would wear to go to Diagon Alley. She found that all of her clothes were black, while her jewellery had been changed to silver. For her top, she decided to wear a long-sleeved shirt that flared out at the elbow. She wore a skirt that went down just above her knees, along with her knee-high boots. Trill decided to put on a few bracelets and a pair of dangling earrings, which had a silver teardrop at the end.

When she heard her mother yell at her, she stormed down the stairs. At that exact time, a man suddenly appeared in the middle of their living room. This man wasn't any ordinary man. Quite the contrary, he was a giant of a man. Her mother started to scream, but the man interrupted her.

"Sorry fer startlin' yeh, miss. I'm here to take Trill Destanya to Diagon Alley. Sorry if I'm a bit late, but I had to stop somewhere on me way here. Anyway, are yeh ready yet?" He paused to see how they would react. When he saw both Trill and her mother looking at him in shock, he added, "Oh, by the way, me name's Rubeus Hagrid. Call me Hagrid. I'm a teacher and keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Ready to go, then?"

"Excuse me? Do you actually expect me to allow my daughter to go with you, of all people? What kind of-" Mrs. Destanya was practically shouting before she was interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Don't worry, mom. I'm sure I'm gonna be fine. So, what do I have to do to leave?"

"All yeh have to do is touch this here portkey. It'll take us to Diagon Alley, where we'll meet up with Dumbledore."

Trill touched the rubber tire, waiting for something to happen. Hagrid explained to her that they would leave in about a minute. Suddenly, they disappeared, and reappeared at the Leaky Cauldron, where two young men were surprised to see her there.

"Wow! Well, that was fun. I wanna do that again sometime." Trill exclaimed while picking herself off the floor. "So, what am I here for, anyway?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next chapter should explain most of the plot. So, how was it? Was it good or not? Please review. I don't want to get down on my knees and beg, but... *gets down on knees* Please! Please! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll wuv you fo'eve' an' eve'. Thank you for reading... and REVIEWING!!!!!!!! ;)


	5. No Choice

A/N: I know, I haven't updated for a while now, but I'm working on three other fanfics that I haven't put up yet. Hope you like this chapter!

gothendergirl666- No, I don't know who you are, "too lazy to log in." Hello?! Do you even know who you're talking to here? I've known you too long to not know. And thanks for reviewing. You give me way too much credit.

Chibi-Chingo- Thanks so much!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Chapter:

Trill touched the rubber tire, waiting for something to happen. Hagrid explained to her that they would leave in about a minute. Suddenly, they disappeared, and reappeared at the Leaky Cauldron, where two young men were surprised to see her there.

"Wow! Well, that was fun. I wanna do that again sometime." Trill exclaimed while picking herself off the floor. "So, what am I here for, anyway?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Trill arrived, Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, "Well, since we are all finally here, we can start! Thank you for bringing her here, Hagrid."

"It was no problem, Headmaster. I'll be goin' now. Be back tomorrow," Hagrid replied.

Dumbledore motioned for Snape, McGonagall, Draco, Harry, and Trill to sit around a large table that had been set up for them in a private room. As soon as they ere all seated, Dumbledore joined them at the circular table. Everybody looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. A distant look came upon his face as he started to hum a song. McGonagall coughed very loudly, making him snap out of his trance.

"Oh, yes. Now, back to the point of our meeting here. First things first, Trill Destanya, this is Harry Potter," he said, while motioning his hand towards Harry, "Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and I am Professor Dumbledore. Everybody, this is Trill Destanya.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Miss Destanya are apparently involved in some sort of phenomenon that rarely happens. This event of related births only happens when the connecting person's birth is born to people of high ancestry. This basically means that this one person's parents are people of great respect.

"You three are all connected in an odd way. Trill is the essential link between Harry and Draco. She is magically forced to do things for both wizards. Trill must protect Harry while being a virtual slave to Draco." He paused at this point, waiting for his statement to sink in and watched all of their expressions. Draco simply smirked, while Harry and Trill looked shocked at what Dumbledore had just said.

He decided to continue his explanation, "Trill, you have never known your real parents. The reason for this is because Voldemort was after you specifically. However, as a bonus, he wanted to kill your parents too. He has a reason for wanting to take you from your parents. Before I tell you his plan, you need to know who your parents really are.

"Your mother is a druid. A druid is a type of witch that has many extra powers. Your mother, is a very powerful one that can do extraordinary things."

"What are some things that druids can do?" Trill asked.

"Well, they can perform difficult spells using their minds. Normal witches and wizards can only do elementary spells without wands. Druids also feel a special bond with nature. It is in their nature to protect other creatures and plant life."

"Okay," Trill said slowly, "but what about my father?"

"Your father is apparently a direct descendant of Lord Voldemort." Everybody in the room gasped or looked perplexed at Dumbledore's statement. He continued, "I believe that your father is Voldemort's son. Therefore, you are the grand-daughter of the Dark Lord, himself."

"So I'm related to a bastard that wants to kill his own son and daughter-in-law?!" Trill's voice started to rise as she ended the sentence.

"Apparently you are. What's so strange about that? And please refrain from shouting," Draco's cold and emotionless voice stated.

Trill looked at him, her face showing great dislike on her face, "Well how would you like it if you were related to some evil dude that wants to kidnap you and kill your parents?"

"Personally, I wouldn't really care. If my parents are killed, then they're dead. What's so complicated about that? Don't you agree, Potter?" he drawled.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry replied, despite being in a room that contained three of his teachers.

"What's the matter? Are you still sensitive about the Dark Lord killing your parents? Do you still cry at night, when you go to bed?"

"You know perfectly well that everything that Rita Skeeter wrote was fake!"

McGonagall interrupted the two bickering teenagers, "Now stop it, both of you! That's enough. Can't you two just stop for a little while, with this feud of yours?"

Harry looked down at the table and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Professor."

McGonagall looked expectantly at Draco, who just stared boldly back at her, not caring that he was being extremely rude to somebody that controlled his grade in one of his classes. She opened her mouth to scold him for not apologizing, but Dumbledore spoke first.

"It's fine, Minerva. He will learn soon," he said, then shook his head at her.

"All right, but why does dear Grandpa Voldie want to kidnap me?" Trill asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I believe I can explain that part. You see, when a druid has a child with someone who is a descendant of a wizard or witch of great power, the child is born with powers that are far superior than many others' powers. Lord Voldemort is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. He was one of the most powerful, known in history. Slytherin had many special powers, like being able to communicate with snakes. Therefore, you should also be able to do all of the things he could do. Severus, please explain Voldemort's reasoning to Miss Destanya," Dumbledore finished.

"Lord Voldemort has only one reason to want to kidnap you. He needs an heir for when he is in trouble or can not do his duty as Dark Lord. He basically wants you to be trained to be able to lead his followers, the Death Eaters. After all, with all of your magic, you would make a very powerful leader. And anyway, Crouch, his second in command, was given the Dementor's kiss, on the orders of that incompetent fool of a Minister of Magic," Snape said in a quiet voice.

There was silence after he spoke. Everybody was thinking over what they had just been told.

"Hmmmm. . .Sounds interesting," Trill's voice broke the hush.

Draco looked at her with a smirk playing upon his lips. _*I wouldn't have thought that she would react like that. It's fascinating that she seems to like the idea. Maybe she's not so bad, after all,*_ he thought.

"It's not that great, you know. Voldemort likes to cause pain and suffering. He enjoys killing people, especially muggles," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, but I'm just saying that it sounds pretty cool to be a Dark Lord and everything. The only problem is that he wants my parents dead. I may never have met them, but they're _my _parents, and I want them alive! You don't have anything to worry about, that I would go ahead and join him."

"So, Professor, how is Trill a slave to me? Does she have to do everything that I tell her to do?" Draco asked.

"She has to do _almost_ everything that you tell her to do, but there are certain restrictions, which I am sure you will find out soon enough. Trill also has to protect you, Harry. There is something inside of her that tells her if you are hurt or are about to get hurt. If you are in pain, she should be able to feel some of that pain too," Dumbledore explained.

"Excuse me, but nobody asked me if I wanted to do this!" Trill exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you really have no choice in the matter. All three of you have something to do with Lord Voldemort, so it's in your blood to do this," he replied.

"Well, I don't want to!" she shouted, as she started to run towards the door.

She stopped when a certain voice spoke a single word, "Stop!"

The five people still sitting at the table saw her legs immediately stop moving. They saw her try to struggle to run, but it was no use, because Draco Malfoy had ordered her to stop. He stood up, walked over to her, leaned close, and whispered in her ear, "Remember, you're mine. I am your master. You have to do what I say from now on. It's no use to escape your fate."

He watched her face turn from confusion to pure hatred. She looked straight into his grey eyes and forcefully said, "I will never truly be yours. I will fight you all the way! Now release me!"

He nodded and said, "Fine, but just this one time will I comply with your wishes. You may go now."

She had calmed down a bit, so she walked outside, where Tom, the landlord, said, "There are rooms upstairs for Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Miss Trill Destanya. Follow me, please."

Trill looked behind her and saw that everybody had left the private room. Harry and Draco were heading up the stairs, making sure that they were a few feet apart from each other. The three teachers were motioning for Trill to follow them. She sighed, and trudged on behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So, how was that? By the way, Trill is fifteen years old and an American, so excuse the words that she uses (dude and everything). Please review!!!!!!!!


End file.
